


Prince Charming

by Torchi_chan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 17:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12562656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torchi_chan/pseuds/Torchi_chan
Summary: Sanji tries desperately to get Zoro to finally dress up for halloween. He finally got his wish but at what cost?This fic is made for mine and Gagakuma's two year anniversary!





	Prince Charming

**Author's Note:**

> This story was not beta'd and I barely read it through. I wanted to change it up a bit but gagakuma's reaction to reading it changed my mind. This is my first fic in a while, oops. I'm sorry! Also the title sucks but well... I have a concussion and a cracked nose so this will have to do!
> 
> These are the pictures that she drew for this fic, they're absolutely gorgeous! http://kuma-art.tumblr.com/post/166946930461/time-is-a-wraith-at-the-point-of-no-return-a#notes

Sanji watched the minutes pass with growing irritation. Zoro was an hour late already and he didn’t have much time left and he had shit he needed to be doing. It was Halloween for fuck sakes, he couldn’t be wasting his time waiting for the dumbass to show up. He had to be at the restaurant in an hour to help with the place when it got busy for the bar rush after all the kids went home. 

He and Zoro had plans to meet up for a bit and hang out at the graveyard and see if they could get some creepy paranormal shit to happen. This was the only time they could meet up in the year most of the time due to their busy lives and Zoro was always late. Zoro being late wouldn’t have been an issue but this year, Sanji had to go to work to help out with the rush that was sure to happen after all the kids went to bed and the adults came out to play.

Sanji waited a little longer and when it became apparent that Zoro wasn’t going to make it on time. He shot the idiot a text to let him know that he had to get going and that they needed to skip this year. With that done, he ran to his car and hopped in. The graveyard was out of town so he was going to have to speed a little to make it to work on time. With that in mind, he sped off down the road.

\---

Sanji looked himself over with satisfaction. He had blood all over his body, his clothes were torn and tattered and he looked dead. No one could deny that it was the perfect costume for halloween, especially while he was sitting in a graveyard. He knew Zoro would be shocked to see him like this, seeing as he usually dressed as Prince charming or something else very posh and well put together.

Oh well, Zoro would just have to deal. A year had already passed and it was time to meet up again. This time, it didn’t look that Zoro was going to be late as Sanji could see his car pulling into the parking space close to the gates. He smirked and stood up to be able to show Zoro where he was. 

He watched as Zoro walked into the graveyard, not at all surprised to see his lack of costume. He smirked a little and took a drag of his cigarette. He blew it out and called out to Zoro. “At least you’re on time! Though why the fuck am I always the only one dressing up!?” He called.

Sanji’s brows furrowed when Zoro visibly startled and looked at him with wide eyes. The startled look on Zoro’s face didn’t sit well with him but then it was gone, replaced by a mild look of irritation.

“Shut up, shit cook. Dressing up is stupid and it’s for children, like you.” Zoro said and walked up to Sanji, standing not too far from him, making sure to avoid being downwind of his cigarette. 

“Excuse me? It is NOT for only children, it’s for everyone! Everyone is allowed to have fun and dress up as someone else, or as something scary! God, you didn’t even show up last year and now you’re insulting me? I don’t even know why I try.” Sanji huffed and crossed his arms.

Zoro seemed to deflate and he looked at Sanji with genuine regret in his eyes. “I’m sorry about that, cook. I was running late and there was traffic on my way here.” He said.

Sanji just shook his head and allowed a small smile to grace his face. “Next time just admit that you got lost,” He said in a teasing tone. “Regardless, it can’t be helped. You’re here now and that’s what matters. Now come on, let’s see if we can get some scares.” He grinned.

Sanji almost didn’t see the confusion flash in Zoro’s eyes before they hardened and were filled with excitement and mischief. He brushed off the weird moment, deciding that he imagined it and just walked around with Zoro as they always did every year. As per usual, nothing actually happened and they got their thrill just from the thought that it could happen.

\--

Sanji looked around the graveyard, a little baffled. Had it really been a whole year already? He looked down at himself and noticed that he had the same costume as last time. He was all bloody and his clothes were tattered but this time, he added the lovely addition of large shards of glass jutting out of his body. If this didn’t show Zoro that dressing up could be fun, he didn’t know what would.

He sat down on the ground and leaned against the tombstone he had been waiting by. He didn’t want to stand for too long just in case Zoro was going to be late this year. He lit his cigarette and waited for the idiot and sure enough, when he finally arrived he was about ten minutes late. 

Sanji stood up to greet Zoro and crossed his arms, being careful not to disturb the carefully placed glass shards sticking out of his left arm. “You’re late again,” He huffed and pouted a little. “And you’re not dressed up! Seriously, what do you have against wearing a costume!?” Sanji asked and threw his arms in the air.

Zoro seemed a little unsettled by Sanji’s costume while he glared at him but Sanji decided to brush that off in favor of focusing on the idiot’s words. 

“I’ve said it before and I will say it again. Dressing up for halloween is childish. Plus, why does it matter? Apparently you want to look dead enough for the both of us. Whatever I put on wouldn’t even matter compared to you.” Zoro said and crossed his own arms. 

Sanji rolled his eyes and smirked a little. “Is that a compliment I just heard? I didn’t know you were capable of such things.” He said and grinned a little.

Zoro bristled a little at Sanji’s words then smirked a little right after. “Actually, yeah. I was complimenting on how gross you look. Finally showing your true colours, eh cook?” 

Sanji growled at the smug words and equally smug smirk on Zoro’s face. “Oh haha, the Marimo actually has sass now? Shocking.”

Zoro grumbled right back at Sanji and started walking. “Oh shut up, let’s just do this.” He said.

“Fine, fine, no need to be so sensitive Zoro.” Sanji chuckled and walked along side him.

“But in all seriousness, it would be pretty cool if you were to dress up with me next year. It could even just be a mask if you really don’t want to do much. I just feel a little… Isolated I guess when I’m the only one doing it.” Sanji said and looked at his friend. “Please?” He asked.

Zoro sighed and rolled his eyes. “I’ll think about it. Don’t go getting angry at me if I come back dressed as a normal person next year.”

“You? Dressed as a normal person? Apparently sass isn’t the only thing you have now, you got jokes too.” Sanji snorted and just barely ducked the swipe Zoro aimed at his head. 

“Hey, be careful! I worked hard on this costume!” Sanji said and blinked when he saw an almost pained look on Zoro’s face but once again it was gone in an instant. 

“Yeah, yeah. Next year, try not to add the glass. It looks really… Gross and I’m not a fan. Plus, I’d like to be able to hit you if I want to.” Zoro grumbled and smirked at the end.

“I’ll get rid of the glass if you dress up for me.” Sanji smirked and laughed when all Zoro did was roll his eyes. He couldn’t wait until next year.

\--

Sanji paced around the tombstone he used as his waiting spot for Zoro. He had decided to humor Zoro and skip on the glass this time. This time there was just a little more blood and he looked more pale. It looked pretty authentic and he had to admit, if he didn’t know it was a costume he would think he was actually dead. He hoped it would make Zoro uncomfortable because he just knew the idiot would show up without a costume as always. He would just have to keep trying to get Zoro to finally give in and wear one.

Just as he was plotting new ways to convince Zoro that a costume was a good idea, the lights of Zoro’s car flashed on him. He looked up and watched as they faded out and Zoro started walking towards him. The look of relief then slight apprehension was very apparent on Zoro’s face as he notice the absence of the glass but the increase in the blood he applied. 

“What? Can’t handle a little blood? It’s just a costume, Marimo.” Sanji said and smirked a little.

“Yeah… Just a costume..” Zoro muttered then looked at Sanji, a serious look in his eye. “I’m not going to dress up, stop trying to make me.” He said.

Sanji rolled his eyes and looked at Zoro. “I get that you think it’s for children but I seriously don’t see what’s wrong with dressing up.” Sanji said and matched his pace with Zoro as they walked around the graveyard.

“I just don’t see the point.” Zoro said and shrugged. “That’s it.” He added as Sanji went to open his mouth to say something.

“So that’s the only reason? You don’t see the point in dressing up?” Sanji asked and took Zoro’s nod as the only answer he needed. His eyes then lit up and he smirked a little. He just got the best idea. Zoro was avoiding looking at him so he could use that to his advantage.

“Well how’s this. If you dress up next year, I won’t. I’ll come here in normal clothing. No blood, no glass, no pale skin. Just plain and simple me.” Sanji said and hoped that Zoro would take the bait.

Zoro looked at Sanji and raised an eyebrow. “Really?” He asked. “You’ll do that?” He asked.

Sanji nodded and looked very serious. “You know I’m a man of my word, Zoro. I’ll show up looking perfectly normal.”

“If you want to look normal, you’re going to have to do something about that stupid eyebrow of yours.” Zoro deadpanned and ducked Sanji’s kick with a laugh.

“You bastard! Don’t make me kick your ass!” Sanji yelled at Zoro and chased him through the graveyard.

“Like you could!” Zoro yelled over his shoulder, grinning at Sanji when he looked back at him.

“Oh you know for a fact I could and that’s why you’re running away!” Sanji yelled back and had to skid to a stop to avoid running into Zoro. 

“Oh really?” Zoro asked and glared at Sanji, his grin turning into a predatory smirk. “I guess I’m just going to have to show you otherwise, aren’t I?” He asked.

Sanji smirked right back and moved his body into a defensive stance. “You can try.” He said and licked his lips. “Just don’t come crying to me when you realize you were wrong.”

Zoro laughed at that and lunged at Sanji, intent to hit him. They danced around one another as they both tried and failed to get a hit in. In the end, they ended up just sitting on the ground and panting, smirking at one another.

“Hah, you couldn’t get even one hit on me, stupid Marimo.” Sanji smirked at Zoro, trying to catch his breath faster than Zoro.

“Funny, I was going to say the same to you, you did more dodging than attacking, shit cook.” Zoro smirked right back and leaned against a tree they were close to.

Sanji barked out a laugh at Zoro and rolled his eyes. “No, I kept going after you, don’t go lying to make yourself feel better.” 

“Says the idiot doing just that.” Zoro bit back and glared at Sanji.

Sanji glared right back and a moment later they both just burst out laughing. “That was actually pretty fun.” Sanji said, a warm smile appearing on his face.

Zoro chuckled and nodded, his own smile mirroring Sanji’s. “Yeah it was.” He said and noticed that some of the blood was gone. “I guess some of the blood rubbed off when we were fighting.” He said.

Sanji looked down and noticed the same thing. “Yeah probably… Which reminds me,” Sanji looked up at Zoro. “I wasn’t lying. If you dress up next year, I won’t. I promise.” He said.

Zoro sighed and looked at Sanji, smiling softly. “Fine. You win.”

\---

True to his word, once it was time to meet up with Zoro, Sanji was dressed in normal clothing. He wore a nice pair of black jeans, converse and a long sleeved grey henley. He leaned against the tree that was close to the usual tombstone as he waited for Zoro. He puffed on his cigarette, nervous that Zoro wouldn’t show up or chose not to dress up.

He felt his stomach clench a little when he saw the lights of Zoro’s car and heard the slam of his door. He looked toward Zoro and felt as if all his breath was taken away.

There Zoro was, walking toward him in an elegant Prince charming outfit. It was just like his own, only this one was black and red instead of the white and gold of his own. He stood there and didn’t know how to react. Zoro looked… Perfect.

“Close your mouth, you’ll catch a spider.” Zoro called, laughing when Sanji jumped away from the tree and frantically looked around to make sure there weren’t any around him.

Sanji glared at Zoro and pouted a little. “Fuck you…” He grumbled and looked him over again. He felt his heart pounding in his chest and just hoped that his cheeks wouldn’t heat up. “You look… Good.” He said.

Zoro took a moment to look at Sanji and smiled a little. “Not as good as you.” He said and walked to Sanji. “This is the best you’ve looked in four years..” He said and went to touch Sanji’s face but then hesitated. “It’s been four years…” He whispered.

Sanji looked at Zoro in confusion. “Yeah, it’s been four years since you got lost. What about it?” He asked.

Zoro sucked in a breath and then it clicked in his mind. He hadn’t wanted to believe it before but now it was obvious. Sanji didn’t know. He didn’t know what happened that night. 

Sanji saw how Zoro just froze up and he backed up a little. “Zoro? What’s going on? Why do you look like that?” He asked. Zoro looked upset, almost like he wanted to cry.

“You seriously don’t remember?” Zoro asked, just to make sure that he wasn’t assuming anything.

“Don’t remember what? What are you talking about Zoro? Four years ago, you got lost and didn’t show up and I had to get to work so I went home.” Sanji said, his heart now pounding for a whole different reason.

Zoro looked at Sanji, the pain still clear on his face. He could see Sanji’s skin paling and knew he needed to tell him. “You never made it home.” Zoro whispered softly. 

“What the hell do you mean I never made it home!?” Sanji yelled, confusion and anger filling him. “Zoro what the hell are you talking about!?”

Zoro felt the pain filling his chest as Sanji appearance started to change. His skin went ghostly white, blood pooled over his skin and glass appeared to jut out of the right side of his face, neck and arm and some in his leg. “You… You got into a car crash on your way home. As you were driving through an intersection, a truck hit you from the side… You… You suffered many injuries.” Zoro said, voice cracking as he spoke. “I passed the accident, not knowing it was you… You died before you got to the hospital.”

“Stop fucking with me!” Sanji yelled, backing up. He hit the tombstone he always waited by and looked down. He felt sick when he saw his own name on it and the year of his birth and the year that Zoro didn’t show up. “This… This is just a sick joke…”

“No, Sanji I would never lie to you.” Zoro said and took a step closer to Sanji. “Every year that I show up, do you remember going home after I leave?” He asked. He needed Sanji to believe him.

Sanji looked from the stone over to Zoro. He focused hard but all he got was blank spots. All he remembered was going home that night then… Waiting for Zoro, being with Zoro then it went black every time. “This… This isn’t real…” He whispered.

Zoro shook his head and put his hands on Sanji’s shoulders, the first real contact they’d had since Sanji died and he started showing up. “I wish this was some joke but it’s not. I… I came here three years ago to sit by your stone but… You were standing there. I thought you knew, otherwise I would have told you.” He said.

Sanji felt Zoro’s hands on him and noticed how warm they were. They were much warmer than they should have been. He bit his lip and looked into Zoro’s eyes and saw only pain and regret there. There was no way he was lying. “I’m… I’m dead…” He whispered.

Zoro nodded and bit his own lip. “Yeah…” He said, his voice cracking. “You’re dead… I… I’m so sorry.”

Sanji never once looked away from Zoro. He shook his head and sighed, breaths coming out in a shaky sigh. “There’s no reason for you to be sorry, you idiot. You didn’t drive into me. I was speeding and probably not paying attention, this is my own fault.”

“Well if I didn’t get lost you wouldn’t have needed to speed!” Zoro said in protest, finally admitting that he did in fact get lost. 

Sanji shook his head again and gave Zoro a pained smile. “Don’t blame yourself Zoro, you had nothing to do with this. Shit happens and I’m dead but I’m… I’m still here, aren’t I?” He asked. 

Zoro watched Sanji as his appearance turned back to what he had been before he found out he was dead. “You shouldn’t be though… You should be moving on.” He whispered.

Sanji laughed a little and nodded, still having a hard time processing that he was actually dead. Looking back at it all now, it made sense. “Yeah I should be… But I want to spend a little more time with you.” He said and looked at Zoro. “Okay?” He asked.

Zoro nodded and kept his hands on Sanji’s shoulders, not wanting to let go yet. “Let’s have the rest of tonight…” He said and finally let his hands fall to his sides. 

Sanji nodded and started to walk. “Yeah, let’s do that.” He said and laughed suddenly as they walked. “Well, we got our wish.” He said and looked at Zoro. “We finally had our paranormal experience.”

Zoro smacked Sanji’s shoulder and laughed with him. “I guess so, just sucks that one of us has to be fucking dead for it.” He said and rolled his eyes.

Sanji laughed with Zoro and stopped when they walked around a couple times in silence. They were at his grave again. “Thank you, for dressing up.” Sanji whispered softly. “I’m happy that I finally got to see you in a costume before I go.” He said.

Zoro smiled sadly at Sanji and looked him over. “I felt it was time to finally dress up for you. It’s a little late but I thought it would be good. Who would have thought that me dressing up would mark the last time I would ever see you again?” He asked.

Sanji felt tears forming in his eyes at Zoro’s words and could feel his hold slipping. He knew it was time to go. “There’s always a time for everything and apparently this was the time for seeing you dressing up…” He said and looked at Zoro. “I also waited far too fucking long to say this to you.” He said.

“Say what?” Zoro asked then his eyes went wide when Sanji started to look less opaque. 

“Zoro… I…” Sanji leaned closer. “I love you.” He said and pressed his lips to Zoro’s. He was so far gone at this point that he didn’t really feel anything. He opened his eyes and saw Zoro’s image fading. “Goodbye…” He added, voice barely above a whisper. After that, everything faded to black.

Zoro stood there, eyes wide and filled with tears. Sanji was gone too quickly. “Sanji?” He asked and looked around. “SANJI!?” He yelled and when nothing was heard, he felt his tears fall. He couldn’t say the words he had wanted so badly to say and now Sanji was gone, forever. He swore and sat down, facing his grave. “I love you too…” He whispered, knowing Sanji would never hear those words.


End file.
